


Above & Below

by Marple_Juice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marple_Juice/pseuds/Marple_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après les événements de Caged Heat, Dean, Sam et Cas descendent en Enfer pour récupérer l’âme de Sam. Alors qu’ils passent d’un cercle infernal à l’autre, Dean lutte contre sa méfiance envers Sam et le fait qu’il n’ait pas d’âme ainsi qu’avec l’ombre de son propre passé dans la Fosse. De plus, se pose la question de Cas qui devient plus important pour Dean qu’il ne voudrait l’admettre. Combattant la  progéniture démoniaque et les anges déchus, passant à travers les cités en feu et les déserts salés, Dean croit en la réussite de leur mission jusqu’à ce que leur chance tourne et que l’Enfer menace d’engloutir Cas tout entier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above & Below

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Above & Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267181) by [murron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murron/pseuds/murron). 



> Auteur : Murron  
> Artiste : Salty_Catfish  
> Rating : M (scènes de violence, mentions de torture, appropriation sans aucune honte de la mythologie Dantesque et scènes impliquant des relations sexuelles)  
> Spoilers : Réalité alternative après l’épisode 10 de la saison 6  
> Disclaimer : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue. 
> 
> Titre traduit : Au Ciel et en Enfer  
> Traductrice : Marple-Juice.  
> Bêta-lectrice : Mama-Marple  
> Remerciements : Merci à Murron d’avoir accepté de me donner ma chance~ Merci à Salty_Catfish pour son aimable autorisation et merci aux francophones qui apprécient les traductions que je fais ^_- Je vous embarque pour une autre aventure épique !
> 
> Playlist conseillée : 0. Angels in America - Thomas Newman | 0. What’s Keeping You Awake - David Arnolds | 1. Searching -Atli Örvarsson | 2. Jagged Edge - James Newtom Howard | 3. Running to the Rain - Peter Gabriel | 4. The Harrow – Lustmord | 5. Air - Hans Zimmer | 6. The Last Man - Clint Mansell | 7. Breathing Soul - Gustavo Santaolalla | 8. Prelude / In the Wake of Walpurga’s Ashes - Shinjunku Thief | 9. North of the Wall - Ramin Djawadi | E. New Start - James Horner | E. Sanctuary - Nitin Sawhney | E. Yes -Thomas Newman | E. Sun on the Rug - Nancy Wilson
> 
>  
> 
> Prologue :  
> \- Citation : traduction française des éditions de Nesle.  
> \- Roadhouse : le bar tenu par Ellen Harvelle  
> \- Camden (Caroline du Sud) est aussi célèbre pour la bataille qui eut lieu en 1780 lors de la guerre d’indépendance Américaine.  
> \- Red Hill : Endroit fictif en Caroline du Sud.  
> \- Cicero : ville de l’Indiana où vit Lisa Braeden.  
> \- Viaggiatori dei Mondi : Voyageurs du monde en italien.  
> \- Hudson Hawk (gentleman et cambrioleur) est un film de 1991 avec Bruce Willis et Andie McDowell. Hudson Hawk doit, dans le film, dérober trois objets faits par Léonard De Vinci.  
> \- L’édition Penguin possède plusieurs collections, dont une édition spéciale lecteurs avec le niveau de lecture ainsi que le type d’anglais. Idéale pour les nouveaux lecteurs en anglais.  
> \- Le cimetière de Stull est localisé à Lawrence, dans le Texas. C’est là que Michael et Lucifer s’affrontèrent dans la fin de la saison 5.  
> \- Dalanzadgad est une ville localisée en Mongolie. Il y a un peu plus de 17.000 habitants.
> 
> Embrasure :  
> \- Citation : traduction réalisée par la traductrice, faute de traduction préexistante.  
> \- Bob Ross : peintre et professeur de peinture américain à la base d’un programme télévisé sur la peinture.  
> \- Tie-dye : technique consistant à attacher un vêtement de façon à en teindre des motifs, puis de le détacher; les attaches évitant à ce que la totalité du tissus soit teint. Cette méthode était très prisée à l’époque hippie.
> 
> Les Prairies :  
> \- שאול : Sheol. Il s’agit de l’état de mort.  
> \- I, Robot : série de nouvelles de science-fiction écrites par Isaac Asimov et dont le film du même nom en a été largement inspiré.  
> \- Changelin : (enfant échangé). Est un substitut laissé par les fées lorsqu’elles enlèvent un enfant à sa famille. Il est question de Changelins dans ‘The kids are alright’ dans la saison 3.
> 
> Les Déserts:  
> \- Énée : héros de la guerre de Troie. Il est descendu en Enfer pour parler avec son père et y retrouve la reine Didon, qui, éprise de lui, s’était suicidée à son départ.  
> \- Orphée : époux d’Eurydice, qu’il alla chercher en Enfer. Hadès et Perséphone acceptèrent de rendre Eurydice au monde des vivants si Orphée ne se retourne pas pour la regarder jusqu’à la surface. Il se retourna.  
> \- Ulysse : Autre héros de la guerre de Troie, il errera pendant vingt ans sur la mer. Il se rend aux Enfers dans l’épisode de la Nekuia.  
> \- Gilgamesh : héros mésopotamien qui passa une partie de sa vie à la quête de l’immortalité. À sa mort, il devint roi des Enfers.  
> \- Pwyll : Pwyll, prince de Dyved, se retrouve à administrer l’Annwvyn, l’autre monde, à la place d’Arawn, le légitime propriétaire des lieux.  
> \- Pierre 3:19-20 : traduction d’Ostervald.  
> \- Traverse : la pièce de bois posée sous les rails à intervalle régulier pour maintenir l’inclinaison de la voie ferrée.  
> \- Foyer des artistes : (ou greenroom en anglais; littéralement ‘la salle verte’) est la loge de théâtre dans laquelle les artistes attendent avant d’entrer en scène. Elle se nomme ainsi en anglais à cause de la couleur verte qui lui était attribuée la plupart du temps. Dans Supernatural, le foyer des artistes (connu plus communément comme étant la ‘pièce luxueuse’) est la salle dans laquelle les anges gardent leurs humains ‘invités’. C’est là que Dean avait été retenu par les anges en attendant que Sam ouvre le dernier sceau.  
> \- Sergio Leone : réalisateur et père du Western Spaghetti. Il a réalisé Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand ainsi qu’il était une fois dans l’Ouest.  
> \- Une Banshee est un être surnaturel dont le cri annonce la mort.

CHAPITRE 1

**0**

**À la Surface**

_Nel mezzo del carmmin di nostra vita_

_Mi ritrovai per una selva oscura_

_Ché la diritta via era smarrita_

_Au milieu du chemin de notre vie,_

_Je me trouvai dans une forêt obscure,_

_Car j’avais perdu la bonne voie._

\- Dante Alighieri, Inferno, Canto I

 

Avant, lorsque Dean allait chasser avec son père, John lui avait montré plusieurs caches. Il n’avait pas parlé à Dean du Roadhouse pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres, mais il lui avait montré d’autres endroits, des sanctuaires où un chasseur pouvait se faire oublier.

L’un de ces abris se trouvait en Caroline du Sud, à quelques kilomètres de Camden. C’était une vielle ferme, cachée derrière une allée qui passait à travers un tunnel de chênes verts et de tillandsia. À l’arrière de la maison, il y avait un porche abandonné à une prairie devenue incontrôlable avec des joncs et des roseaux.

À l’approche de la maison, les visiteurs remarquaient que l’endroit était bien entretenu pour une demeure à l’abandon. Une  
inspection plus poussée révélait des symboles destinés à chasser le mal gravés dans les embrasures et des pièges à démons sous les planches du sol. Du romarin et de l’encens poussaient autour du porche, gardant les mauvais esprits à seize kilomètres de distance.

Les règles de la demeure étaient simples. Si on utilisait la moindre réserve du garde-manger, il fallait la remplacer. Il fallait apporter son propre sac de couchage pour les lits et si on restait plus d’une nuit, il fallait s’occuper des dégâts que le temps et le climat faisaient à la maison, réparer les trous dans la toiture, aérer les pièces, ce genre de choses.

Durant le second matin de son séjour, Dean avait remplacé un des panneaux cassés d’une fenêtre avec un carré de contreplaqué. Cinq heures plus tard, il s’était installé sur le porche derrière la maison et regardait le ciel passer d’un rose pâle à un violet abîmé.

En arrivant ici, il avait laissé Sam s’occuper d’une affaire à Red Hill. Ils ne s’étaient pas quittés en bons termes, Dean criant que ce pourrait être leur seule chance de reprendre l’âme de Sam et que Sam ferait mieux de se préparer. Sam avait répliqué qu’il préférerait avaler un seau rempli de clous. C’est ainsi qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés dans cette situation.

Dean serra ses poings et essaya de ne pas se souvenir de la  
façon dont Sam lui avait tourné le dos, le laissant pour franchir la porte seul.

Il était venu ici parce que c’était le seul endroit calme auquel il avait pensé et il avait besoin de silence. Il avait besoin d’être seul parce que si une autre personne lui disait qu’il était fou de vouloir reprendre l’âme de Sam, il allait exploser.

Il observait un corbeau tournoyer au-dessus de la prairie lorsqu’il entendit le bruit d’ailes derrière lui. Sursautant, Dean se tourna pour trouver Cas se tenant sur la terrasse avec une pile de livres dans les bras.

Dean se leva sur ses pieds, son cœur battant plus fort malgré lui. « Ce sont eux ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit Cas alors qu’il étalait les livres sur la table.

Dean s’approcha pour examiner les volumes en lambeaux. Ils ne semblaient pas aussi anciens qu’il s’y attendait, car pour lui, ils ressemblaient plutôt à des Moleskines de nos jours. Ils étaient reliés dans un doux cuir retourné et des rubans effilochés pendaient à l’extérieur des pages. Un des livres semblait gonflé et tâché comme si quelqu’un l’avait laissé tomber dans une flaque d’eau.

Les journaux de Dante. Les seules copies qui en restaient.

Dean  frotta une main contre son menton. Ces livres pourraient bien être son premier filon de bonne chance dans sa vie de chien, mais il préférerait crever plutôt que de l’admettre.

« Donc, » dit Dean. « La Cité du Vatican ? »

« Oui, » convint Cas. « Ta source était exacte. Ils ont une bibliothèque plutôt exhaustive. »

Dean sourit. « Un ange qui fait un casse dans le palais du Pape, » dit-il. « J’aurais voulu être là. »

Cas lui sourit en retour et Dean jura avoir vu une ombre de satisfaction dedans. Dean avança le bras, ses doigts touchant le livre le plus près de lui.

La première fois que Dean avait entendu parler des journaux, c’était lorsqu’il était encore à Cicero et s’était mis bille en tête de sauver les livres de la perdition, de faire des voyages en enfer et de chemins vers les abysses. Suivant les recommandations d’un ancien contact de John, Dean avait cherché une société nommée _Viaggiatori dei Mondi_ , des types qui prétendaient savoir comment fouler le sol de l’enfer sans avoir à mourir d’abord. D’après les informations que Dean avait réunies, la société utilisait les journaux de Dante comme des guides d’instructions, faisant des voyages dans la Fosse de la même façon que d’autres escaladeraient le Mont Everest.

Puis les recherches de Dean étaient tombées au point mort. D’après les quelques sources qu’il avait effrayé, les _Viaggiatori_ avaient disparus au dix-neuvième siècle et les journaux étaient tombés dans l’obscurité avec eux. Elsie, la chasseuse qui avait mis Dean sur la piste des _Viaggiatori,_ avait promis de continuer à chercher, mais alors que le temps passait, Dean avait tourné son attention vers des rumeurs plus prometteuses.

Lorsqu’Elsie lui avait téléphoné dix jours plus tôt, lui disant qu’un de ses contacts à l’étranger lui avait envoyé un indice quant à la localisation des livres, Dean avait tout sauf oublié les journaux. L’appel d’Elsie est arrivé à point nommé car elle les avait contactés deux semaines après que leur plan visant à forcer Crowley à leur rendre l’âme de Sam était parti en fumée, mais il était tombé mal parce que lorsqu’Elsie leur avait offert un plan B, Sam ne voulait plus de son âme.

Après que Cas ait tué Crowley, les choses entre Dean et Sam avaient dégénéré en un glissement de terrain. Tout à fait convaincu que ce qu’ils pourraient sortir de la Cage ne pourrait que lui faire du mal, Sam refusa de discuter à propos de son âme. Dean en débattit à s’en briser la voix jusqu’à ce que Sam suggère qu’ils partent chacun de leur côté s’il ne pouvait pas vivre avec Sam tel qu’il était. Il avait lancé une invitation à Dean pour qu’il lui mette un coup de poing mais s’était préparé à la réplique.

Dean ne fit rien de cela, mais il fracassa une bouteille de whiskey contre le mur dès que Sam fut sorti prendre une bière. Il avait respiré profondément, réprimé l’envie de taper dans le sac à dos de Sam et avait prié pour Cas.

À la surprise de Dean, Cas avait entendu parler des _Viaggiatori_ mais, comme les autres anges, il avait supposé que ce n’était rien de plus qu’un mythe inventé par les humains. Intrigué par la piste d’Elsie, Cas avait promis de vérifier cela dès que possible. Il avait dû faire du ménage rapidement dans son emploi du temps car quelques jours plus tard, Cas était apparu pour apprendre à Dean qu’il se préparait à aller à Rome. Dean avait mis Sam au courant, Sam lui avait crié dessus parce qu’il préparait un sale coup derrière son dos et Dean s’était mis en route pour Camden seul. Pendant ce temps, Cas avait joué aux Hudson Hawk et avait libéré les journaux des saintes archives de Benoit XVI.

Dean s’assit, ouvrit l’un des livres et parcourut la première page.

L’élégante écriture manuscrite était facile à déchiffrer mais le texte semblait avoir été écrit en au moins trois langues, dont l’anglais ne faisait pas partie.

« Merde, » marmonna Dean. Mais à quoi s’attendait-il ? L’édition Penguin annotée ?

« Laisse-moi regarder, » demanda Cas qui s’installa dans la seconde chaise.

Lorsque Dean lui remit le livre, Cas fit défiler les premières pages et sourcilla.  « Intéressant. »

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? »

« Je ne peux pas encore le dire. Cependant, l’incantation me semble familière. » Il leva les yeux de la page et regarda Dean droit dans les yeux. « Si ça marche, » dit-il, « est-ce que tu comptes toujours y aller ? »

« Je ne t’aurais pas demandé d’apporter les livres si ce n’était pas le cas, » répliqua Dean en ouvrant un autre journal.

« Et Sam ? » Demanda Cas.

Tout d’abord, Dean ne répondit pas, ses yeux happés par les pages au centre du cahier. Il ne pouvait pas lire les mots, mais il pouvait en distinguer les croquis, des petites images de portes et de chaînes. Ses mains serrées autour du livre, Dean sentit son estomac se retourner. Prudemment, il ferma le journal et se tourna vers Cas.

« Je lui ai téléphoné, » dit Dean. « Je lui ai dit que tu allais  
apporter les livres. Je ne sais pas s’il va se montrer. »

Cas ne répondit pas, ne lui dit pas que les peurs de Dean ne pouvaient être que trop réelles : que Sam camperait sur ses positions et ne le rejoindrait pas.

À la place, Cas tendit la main vers un autre livre et commença à le feuilleter.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Dean. « Ils n’ont pas besoin de toi là- haut ? »

« J’ai un peu de temps. »

Alors qu’il disait cela, Cas ne regarda pas Dean droit dans les yeux et Dean savait que Cas omettait la vérité s’il ne mentait pas de façon éhontée.

« Cas… » Commença Dean, puis il s’arrêta ne sachant pas réellement ce qu’il voulait dire là. Il avait besoin de l’aide de Cas mais ne lui avait-il pas déjà demandé assez de faveurs ? Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Cas qu’il n’avait pas à rester, mais Cas fut plus rapide que lui.

« Est-ce que tu as de ces notes adhésives ? » Demanda Cas, parcourant le journal et désignant une page.

« Oui, » dit Dean qui se leva pour prendre des post-it et des surligneurs de son sac, pensant qu’il ferait mieux de prendre également quelques bières au passage.

: : :

Dans son rêve, Dean courrait dans un couloir, essayant de rattraper Sam. Son souffle était laborieux à entendre et l’odeur du papier peint brûlé était dense dans l’air. Sam l’appelait et il lui semblait qu’il l’attendait juste au tournant mais Dean ne le vit jamais, ne l’entrevit pas.

L’odeur du charbon et du feu s’intensifia et la poitrine de Dean se serra de peur, son cœur battant violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Il savait qu’il était trop tard ; il aurait dû courir plus vite, il aurait dû le savoir plus tôt. 

Sam l’appela et Dean s’éveilla en sursaut, sa tête se relevant subitement de la table.

La lune était haute au-dessus de la plaine, telle une pièce cabossée qui déposait une lueur argentée sur les tiges des roseaux. Dean écouta le vent bruisser dans l’herbe et l’espace d’une minute, il lui sembla pouvoir encore entendre Sam, ses cris presque noyés par le froissement des roseaux. L’estomac de Dean se noua, l’envie de répondre aux appels de Sam était si fort que Dean faillit ouvrir la bouche pour le faire.

« Dean ? » Demanda Cas, s’introduisant dans la confusion de Dean. Dean sursauta, tendit l’oreille pour entendre Sam mais cette fois, il n’entendit que le vent dans les joncs. Faisant courir une main sur son visage, Dean s’assit complètement et fit dos à la prairie ondulante. « Je vais bien. »

Il ne voulait pas s’endormir, mais à un moment il avait complètement décroché car il était fatigué à ce point. Déglutissant, Dean reporta son attention aux recherches qui se déroulaient sur la table.

Il faisait si chaud cette nuit-là qu’ils étaient restés sur le porche à l’arrière de la maison, allumant une lanterne électrique lorsque le soleil se coucha. Il devait être minuit passé et sur la table étaient éparpillées des notes froissées, des journaux ouverts et des sandwiches à moitié mangés.

Cas avait une feuille devant lui, autrefois blanche et maintenant recouverte de ses traductions. « Tu as fait un cauchemar, » constata-t-il et reposa son stylo. « À propos de Sam ? »

Dean secoua la tête, pas pour dire ‘non’ mais parce qu’il ne voulait pas y répondre. Cas savait déjà que Dean avait les mêmes rêves, quoiqu’avec des variations, depuis ce qu’il s’était passé dans le cimetière de Stull. Nuit après nuit, Dean avait fermé les yeux et s’était retrouvé dans des maisons vides, des tunnels noirs et des égouts, courant toujours après Sam mais ne le trouvant jamais.

Les cauchemars avaient cessé pendant un certain temps après le ‘retour’ de Sam, mais étaient revenus en force lorsqu’ils avaient découvert que l’âme de Sam était toujours coincée dans la Cage. L’âme de Sam, que Dean s’était toujours imaginé comme ayant l’apparence de son petit-frère, qui était attachée du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix aux barreaux de la Cage avec Lucifer qui lui faisait Dieu seul savait quoi.

 Son expérience de première main sur le sujet avait appris à Dean qu’une âme pouvait saigner en Enfer, qu’elle pouvait souffrir de la douleur et la peur et de l’espoir qui dépérit. Il n’avait pas besoin de Mort et de ses sermons pour comprendre que l’âme était loin d’être un accessoire ; c’était la manifestation d’un humain, d’une personne sans corps. Quoique plus vulnérable, car une âme ne pouvait pas avoir recours à un soulagement physique tel que l’évanouissement ou le sommeil.

Une fois, alors que Dean ne pouvait plus se taire, il avait parlé de ses cauchemars à Cas. Il lui avait demandé s’ils pouvaient être réels, et que la partie manquante de Sam essayait de l’atteindre comme les anges l’avaient déjà fait. S’il lui passait des messages alors que Dean dormait. Cas lui avait répondu que ni les humains, ni leurs âmes ne pouvaient communiquer de cette façon.

Cela ne changea rien en les convictions qui animaient Dean ; que quelque part dans la Fosse, Sam criait à l’aide et personne ne lui répondait. Dean savait exactement ce qu’il ressentait.

« Dean ? » Insista Cas.

« Oui, » admit Dean. Il tira l’un des journaux plus près de lui et espéra que Cas laisserait tomber le sujet. Mais Cas ne le comprit pas et il fixa Dean jusqu’à ce qu’il craque. Dean regarda Cas droit dans les yeux, et détourna le regard avec un grognement avant de repousser le journal.

« Je l’ai laissé tomber, » murmura Dean et sa stupide voix en capta les mots. « Il est resté enfermé dans cette foutue Cage pendant une éternité. Et pendant cette année ? Je ne l’ai même pas cherché, Cas. »

Pendant des mois, il était sur les routes avec une coquille vide qui se posait comme étant son frère et il n’en avait pas eu la moindre idée. Qu’elle soit justifiée ou non, la culpabilité que Dean ressentait était écrasante. Il ne cessait de penser qu’il ne s’était pas posé assez de questions quant à l’évasion de Sam. Mais plus que tout, il ne pouvait pas passer outre son échec à se rendre compte que la partie qui faisait que Sam était _lui-même_ avait été laissée quelque part.

« Tu ne le savais pas, » le raisonna Cas et Dean laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

« Ouais, et apparemment tu peux remplir des livres avec tout ce que je ne sais pas, » dit Dean tout en ouvrant un autre journal.  
« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Peut-être, » répondit Cas avec son honnêteté habituelle.

Dean gloussa dans sa gorge. « ‘Peut-être’ est déjà pas mal. »

C’était plus que pas mal, pensait-il. Après deux ans passés à tout foutre en l’air dans sa quête pour trouver une porte vers l’Enfer, ‘peut-être’ était un _progrès_.

Dean tourna quelques pages, revérifia une colonne de symboles qu’il supposait être des coordonnées. Il ne pouvait pas se prêter totalement au jeu, les lettres devenaient floues devant ses yeux. Le vent qui montait de sous les planches du porche fit bruisser les livres et murmurer les pages. Avalant malgré sa gorge serrée, Dean attrapa un morceau de papier avant qu’il ne tombe au sol.

Au-dessus de la table, Cas avait mis un post-it orange pour marquer la page d’un des journaux. Il avait retiré son manteau ainsi que son haut de costume et semblait peu conscient de l’encre qui tâchait son pouce. Tout l’investissement dont Cas faisait preuve pour cette recherche impressionnait Dean quelque peu, non parce qu’il pensait que Cas n’aiderait pas, mais parce que cela faisait quelques temps qu’ils avaient mis leurs doutes de côté pour aider Dean.

Même si ces doutes étaient justifiés.

« Est-ce que tu penses toujours que l’âme de Sam sera  endommagée après qu’on l’aie secourue ? » Demanda Dean alors qu’il  mettait le morceau de papier volant sous une des pierres qu’ils utilisaient comme presse-papier. Des papillons de nuit faisaient battre leurs ailes contre la lanterne, le son de leurs petits corps battant et le sifflement de l’air chaud qui s’élevait donna à Dean la chair de poule.

Cas hésita, passa sa main sur la punaise d’une note. « Je ne sais pas, » admit-il. « Sam est plus fort que ce que je, et que les autres le pensent. Il pourrait être capable de supporter les effets à long  
terme. »

 _Pourrait_ , nota Dean qui s’appuya sur ses coudes, et frotta ses doigts contre sa nuque.

« J’ai parlé avec un guérisseur de Dalanzadgad, » dit doucement Cas. « Il m’a donné une idée sur une façon dont je pourrais aider Sam. »

« Tu veux dire– » Commença Dean mais Cas secoua la tête.

« Je ne pourrai pas réparer tous les dommages, » dit-il. « Mais je peux placer quelques sécurités dans l’âme de Sam. Ce ne serait pas permanent, mais cela devrait apaiser une grande partie de la douleur et faciliter le processus de guérison. »

« Quoi, un peu comme un anesthésiant spirituel ? »

« Oui, c’est cela. »

« C’est toujours ça. » Dean pinça l’arrête de son nez avant de tendre le bras vers le thermos et de se servir un autre café. « Ce guérisseur, » dit-il en inclinant la bouteille vers Cas. « Est-ce qu’il a aussi eu des idées pour sortir Adam de là aussi ? »

« Non, » répondit Cas. Il tendit sa tasse et Dean le servit. Cas n’avait pas besoin de boire mais visiblement, il appréciait le café américain. « Si on peut séparer Adam de Michael, » médita Cas, « je peux essayer de soutenir son âme de la même façon que Sam, mais– »

« C’est un peu délicat d’exorciser un archange, c’est ça ? » Demanda Dean qui se reposa dans sa chaise.

La bouche de Cas trembla. « Très. »

« Tu sais, » dit Dean, « je dois me faire des idées, mais je crois bien que la chance n’est pas de notre côté. »

Son café à mi-chemin de sa bouche, Cas leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil. « C’est du sarcasme, » se risqua-t-il à dire et Dean ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« ‘Peut-être’, » le railla Dean qui s’étira jusqu’à ce que sa colonne vertébrale craque. « Allez, » l’encouragea-t-il. « Dis-moi quelque chose de bien. Dis-moi à quel point tu mets à raclée à Raphael au Ciel. »

Son visage tout à coup aigri, Cas reprit son stylo et parcourut rapidement sa traduction. « Si tu veux entendre une histoire qui est couronnée de succès, je ne te parlerai pas de ma campagne. »

« Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil, tu sais ça ? » Rétorqua Dean et Cas fit trembler à nouveau un coin de sa bouche, puis lécha son pouce pour tourner une page du journal.

Sa cravate de travers, son regard passant d’un livre à l’autre puis à ses notes, Cas ajouta une ligne après l’autre à sa traduction. Dean referma une main autour de son mug et l’autre sur son bloc-notes, mais son regard se reporta sur Cas, passant sur sa crinière ébouriffée et la petite ligne entre les sourcils de Cas. Cas, qui avait un travail à temps plein qui consistait à mener une guerre contre son frère et qui restait éveillé avec lui toute la nuit pour l’aider.

« Merci, Cas, » dit Dean, sachant qu’il ne serait jamais capable de lui dire tout ce que cela représentait qu’il soit de nouveau à ses côtés.

Cas laissa échapper un soupir distrait, son attention braquée sur une partie de Dante en grec qui se trouvait devant lui. Dean avala une grande gorgée de café et il l’imita, fermant ses oreilles au vent et retourna à sa recherche.

: : :

Le troisième jour qui suivit l’arrivée de Cas avec les livres, Dean s’accorda une pause pour se laver. Il remplit d’eau la baignoire du second étage et s’y glissa, utilisant une savonnette pour enlever la sueur et la poussière apportée par les livres. Le chauffe-eau de la salle de bains ne marchait pas mais cela importait peu pour Dean. La chaleur de l’été persistait dans la veille demeure et faire trempette dans un bain froid ne semblait pas si mal que cela.

Dean se reposait avec ses bras posés sur le rebord de la baignoire tout en écoutant le robinet qui fuyait lorsque Cas parla derrière lui.

« Dean, je… »

Cas fit irruption et Dean se retourna pour le voir qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec un journal dans la main. Il avait l’air d’une biche prise au piège dans les phares d’une voiture avec ses yeux fixés sur les épaules de Dean ou quelque part par là.

« Ce n’est pas le bon moment, » commença Cas et Dean haussa les épaules.

« C’est aussi bon qu’un autre, » dit-il. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Il devrait se sentir mal à l’aise à cause de sa nudité, mais en réalité il s’en fichait. Il n’avait rien de plus que Cas n’avait pas déjà vu et de plus, Cas l’avait déjà vu dans des situations bien plus embarrassantes : battu, ensanglanté, avec des lignes de perfusion qui rampaient de ses bras, une sonde gastrique coincée au fond de la gorge et Dieu savait de quoi Dean avait eu l’air lorsque Cas l’avait arraché au chevalet de torture. Quant à débuter une conversation dans des lieux peu appropriés – il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l’idée d’apprendre à Cas l’importance de l’espace personnel.

« Je peux revenir plus tard, » insista Cas avec une prudence qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Dean eut un air désapprobateur. « Cas, on s’est démenés pendant trois jours. Si tu as trouvé quelque chose, je veux le savoir. »

Cas hésita, puis hocha la tête. « Très bien. » Il entra, s’assit sur une chaise à la tête de la baignoire et ouvrit le journal. De l’eau clapotant autour de lui, Dean se retourna et regarda la page que Cas avait gardée pour lui.

« Tu te souviens de ça ? » Demanda Cas.

« Ouais, » répondit Dean. « C’est le poème grec bizarre sur les oignons. »

« Sur des herbes, » corrigea Cas. « Je pensais que c’était à pur but décoratif, un des passages littéraires des notes d’Alighieri. »

Dean scanna la page ainsi que les traductions de Cas dans les marges.

En mettant de côté le sens du poème. Les journaux étaient un mélange sauvage de carnets de voyage, de spéculations, de citations de la Bible et de fragments de poésie. Sans oublier que le texte fourmillait de fautes et regorgeait d’alternances entre l’italien, le latin, le grec, l’arabe et l’hébreu. Dean reprendrait avec plaisir les notes claires et nettes de son père plutôt que le bazar de Dante.

« Je parie que tu as changé d’avis ? » Demanda Dean.

« Ce n’est pas un poème, c’est un code, » dit Cas. « Toutes les herbes et les minéraux mentionnés ici sont les ingrédients d’un ancien sort de localisation. Je n’avais pas fait le lien au tout début à cause… »

« … À cause des mauvaises rimes ? » Le coupa Dean et Cas sourit.

« Oui. » Il sortit une feuille de papier coincée entre des pages et montra à Dean une liste qu’il avait faite. « J’ai isolé ici tous les items dont nous aurons besoin. La dernière strophe est l’incantation, mais elle est différente de tous les sorts que je connais. Elle ne localise pas une personne, mais un seuil, une porte. »

« Une porte infernale ? Quoi, comme celle dans le Wyoming ? »

Cas secoua la tête. « Non, je pense que c’est différent. Elle semble avoir été faite de la main de l’homme et demeure inconnue des démons et des anges. »

Dean siffla et se reposa contre le rebord de la baignoire pour regarder de plus près les notes de Cas. « Qui peut construire des portes vers l’Enfer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Cas. « C’est extrêmement déroutant. Mais regarde ça. » Cas retourna sa liste de courses et lut une autre traduction. « Ça vient d’un autre journal : _Ils les construisirent au nord et au sud, en est et en ouest, dans les veines de vie entre la haute montagne et le profond océan et alors que les portes s’ouvrirent, elles leur permirent de passer au Ciel et en Enfer._ »

« Au Ciel _et_ en Enfer ? » Répéta Dean. « Donc il y a des portes qui mènent aussi au Paradis ? »

 Cas haussa les épaules, se renfrogna. « Si tu m’avais posé la question hier, j’aurais dit que cela n’existant pas. »

« Et ces portes, » continua Dean, « tu crois qu’on peut passer par elles sans, tu sais, mourir ? »

« Ces livres le disent, oui. »

Dean humidifia ses lèvres, fixant les notes de Cas sans pour autant les regarder. Après des mois passés à se retrouver dans des impasses, étaient-ils en train de faire une percée ? Cela semblait trop bien pour être vrai.

« C’est une occasion de le vérifier, » dit Cas et l’espoir se réveilla avec une telle vivacité dans la poitrine de Dean qu’il attrapa le bras de Cas de sa main mouillée.

« Ouais, » dit-il. « Ça l’est. »

Il sentit son sourire s’étirer sur son visage et vit les coins de la bouche de Cas trembler également. Les yeux de Cas se fixèrent rapidement sur la tête de Dean et Dean repoussa automatiquement ses cheveux en arrière. « On pourra essayer ça quand ? » Demanda Dean.

« Quelques uns des éléments dont nous avons besoin se trouvent dans le garde-manger, » dit Cas, repliant précautionneusement sa traduction et la glissant à nouveau dans le journal. « Nous pouvons essayer le sort dès que j’aurai réuni le reste. »

« J’ai le temps de terminer ça d’abord ? » Le taquina Dean, même si cela ne le dérangerait pas de sauter hors de la baignoire et de mettre en place le sort dès maintenant. Cas tressaillit comme s’il venait tout juste de se souvenir où ils étaient et ce que Dean était en train de faire.

« Bien sûr, » dit-il et Dean se retourna de nouveau pour prendre de l’eau en coupe dans sa main. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre le savon.

« Devrais-je te laisser ? » Demanda Cas.

« À moins que tu ne veuilles me passer du shampooing dans les cheveux, » plaisanta Dean. Il leva le savon, mais Cas ne fit que rouler les yeux et sortit de la pièce.

: : :

Dean rinça ses cheveux, frotta ses doigts contre son cuir chevelu et enfonça le bout de ses doigts dans les muscles tendus de sa nuque. Il roula des épaules, essayant de soulager son torticolis. Le gant de toilette qu’il avait utilisé pendait sur le rebord de la baignoire et il l’attrapa, le passa le long de sa nuque avant qu’il ne l’approche entre ses jambes. Refermant le tissu autour de son sexe, Dean laissa ses paupières se clore. Pendant les deux dernières semaines, il avait donné tout ce qu’il avait donc il prendrait le moindre soulagement qu’il pourrait avoir.

Le tissu-éponge provoqua d’agréables frictions, la matière humide glissant et accrochant sa peau. Dean s’enfonça plus profondément dans le bain, posa fermement ses pieds contre le fond de la baignoire. L’eau se balança doucement contre ses épaules et Dean ouvrit à peine les yeux, regarda le soleil à travers la fenêtre sale. Il remonta puis fit descendre lentement son poing, serra, puis fit glisser son pouce sur son gland. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serra et sa respiration se fit difficile, ce qui prouvait que cela allait être très plaisant.

_Ce n’est pas le bon moment._

La voix de Cas semblait résonner dans la salle vide et Dean laissa sa tête retomber contre la baignoire. Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, imaginant que c’était Cas qui le faisait, caressant de sa paume l’arrière de sa tête. Les murs semblèrent s’écrouler tout à coup, et Dean repensa à la lueur dans les yeux de Cas posés sur son épaule nue. Son pénis tressaillit dans son poing et Dean siffla un soupir, le nom de Cas sur le bout de sa langue. Bon sang, il voulait de nouveau agripper le bras de Cas, sentir le muscle ferme et la peau chaude sous la chemise de Cas. Il se souvint de sa main mouillée humidifiant la manche de Cas et le petit sourire sur le visage de Cas, l’excentricité sur sa bouche.

Dean lécha ses lèvres, sa main accélérant et son dos se cabrant sous son toucher. Le bruit d’éclaboussure rythmique de l’eau semblait être trop audible ; si quelqu’un passait dans le couloir, le bruit seul le trahirait. Dean sentit son visage s’échauffer et les muscles de son ventre se contractèrent, ses hanches se levant de toutes ses forces vers le tissu rêche dans sa main. Il émit un petit son, un halètement étouffé et la simple pensée que Cas pourrait l’entendre fut suffisante pour qu’il vienne.

Ensuite, Dean laissa de l’eau propre remplir de nouveau la baignoire et s’y était allongé. Alors que l’eau montait lentement autour de lui, il effleura de ses doigts la cicatrice sur son épaule avant d’appuyer ses deux bras sur le rebord de la baignoire et de soigneusement vider son esprit.

* * *

 

 

  **Embrasure**

_Antonius Rusca, bien qu’il ne crût pas que l’Etna, le Vésuve et d’autres montagnes de feu, étaient des bouches de l’enfer, était d’avis qu’il y avait des entrées ou une entrée pour les ombres, “un chemin escarpé, triste et sombre, même s’il est probable que les démons et les âmes peuvent passer de ce côté-là dans portes ou d’entrées ouvertes.”_

\- Thomas Wright, St Patrick’s Purgatory or an Essay on the Legends of Purgatory, Hell and Paradise Current During the Middle Ages.

À eux deux, Dean et Cas n’avaient pas uniquement localisé une porte vers l’Enfer, ils avaient également assemblé les pièces d’un puzzle qui donnait les instructions pour effectuer le voyage jusqu’à la Fosse. Ils ne trouvèrent jamais comment les portes avaient été faites, mais il semblait certain que les constructeurs avaient gravé dans les portes un sort qui serait actif pour chaque humain qui en passerait le perron, permettant ainsi de passer en Enfer en tant que vivant.

Le matin suivant l’invocation des coordonnées de la porte de l’Enfer par Cas, Dean se tenait près de l’Impala, rangeant ses affaires dans le coffre. Il avait garé son bébé dans une remise près de l’abri, espérant pouvoir revenir la chercher. S’il ne le pouvait pas, Bobby prendrait soin d’elle. Bien sûr, lorsqu’il avait téléphoné à Bobby pour le lui dire, Bobby avait juré de faire une descente en Enfer et de lui botter les fesses si Dean trouvait le moyen de s’y perdre.

Dean fourrait le journal de son père dans le sac lorsqu’il entendit une automobile se diriger vers la voiture. Jetant un regard au-dessus de son épaule, Dean vit une Sebring noire s’arrêter hors de la remise, le capot maculé de poussière.

C’était une fichue Chrysler. Dean secoua la tête et se retourna vers l’Impala.

Lorsqu’il entendit la porte de la Chrysler s’ouvrir puis se refermer, Dean dégaina le couteau de Ruby. Il plia les pages qu’il avait déchiré des journaux de Dante et les fourra dans sa poche arrière. Enfin, il ferma le coffre de l’Impala et caressa de sa main sa surface lisse.

« Tu voyages léger ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui et Dean se tourna. Sam se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte ouverte de la remise, les mains dans les poches. Tout d’abord, Dean ne vit que son frère, Sam qui soutenait ses plans comme il l’avait toujours fait. Ils feraient tout sur des coups de tête et seraient entêtés jusqu’au bout, mais à la fin, ils veilleraient l’un sur l’autre.

Comme ça avait été le cas jusqu’à maintenant.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ? » Demanda Dean.

Sam pencha la tête. « Qui te dit que je ne suis pas là pour t’arrêter ? »

Dean se figea, plus que conscient du couteau dégainé contre sa cuisse. La tête haute, il arbora une expression neutre et attendit. Le regard de Sam descendit vers le couteau et il recula. Secouant la tête, il demanda, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi, » dit Dean qui forçait une respiration profonde et régulière à sortir. Il imaginait que si Sam voulait l’arrêter, il l’aurait fait depuis longtemps. C’était toujours étrange de tourner le dos mais il le fit, se dirigeant vers le capot de la voiture.

« Oui, je sais, et c’est stupide, » dit Sam hargneusement, la colère cassant son image calme. « Tu as entendu Cas. Cette chose va être brisée au-delà de toute reconnaissance de toute façon. »

Dean l’ignora, ramassant un vieux drap tâché qu’il avait ramené de la maison. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu’un civil tombe sur cet endroit, mais Dean voulait recouvrir l’Impala juste au cas où. Une voiture lustrée dans une remise abandonnée attirerait trop l’attention. Sam le regardait avec les yeux plissés et les mains toujours serrées.

« Alors qu’est-ce que tu feras si je ne reprends pas l’âme ? » Le défia Sam, un ton suffisant dans la voix.

« Je m’en fiche. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je m’en fiche, » cria Dean qui serrait le drap dans ses poings. Même au travers du coton, il sentait ses ongles s’enfoncer dans ses paumes. Il se retourna pour voir Sam tressaillir et la façon dont ses yeux étaient grands ouverts ne fit que rendre Dean encore plus en colère. « Tu peux partir, tu peux rester, faire trembler cette fichue Kasbah, mais je ne vais pas laisser mes frères moisir en Enfer. »

Il se sentait stupide à rester ainsi avec le drap dans les mains, mais s’il bougeait maintenant, il essaierait de lui donner un coup de poing et il en avait assez de ça. Sam le fixait et Dean ne réussissait pas à lire ce qu’il pensait sur son visage.

« Frères ? » Répéta Sam.

« Tu as oublié Adam, non ? » Rétorqua Dean et Sam hésita.

« Il a dit oui, » avança Sam.

« Donc il a mérité ça ? » Grogna Dean en secouant la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il essayait de lui expliquer cela ?

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ça t’importe ? » Demanda Dean.  
« Hum ? Si je ne reviens pas, ça résoudra tous tes problèmes. »

« C’est ce que je pensais, » admit Sam et Dean sentit les mots le blesser. Il ne devrait plus être surpris ; cette connerie devrait juste rebondir sur lui. Il n’avait qu’à se souvenir de sa journée-dans-la-peau-d’un-vampire pour comprendre qu’il avait à faire à un imposteur, un Sam-automate qui imitait son frère mais qui n’avait en lui que du vide et un instinct à toute épreuve en matière d’auto-préservation. La vitrine avait trompé Dean auparavant, mais il s’était promis de ne plus se faire avoir une fois de plus, qu’il n’aurait plus confiance en les souvenirs qu’ils avaient partagé et son apparence de Sam. C’était plus simple, et plus sûr, de traiter le Sam sans âme qu’il était comme un étranger.

« C’est– » Commença Sam avant de se renfrogner comme s’il aurait été obligé de mordre dans quelque chose d’aigre s’il continuait. « Je n’aime pas chasser seul, » admit-il. « Tout est mieux avec  
toi. » Il s’approcha de l’Impala et Dean se raidit mais Sam demeura du côté le plus éloigné de la voiture, ses mains reposant sur le toit.

« Tu racontes des conneries, » grogna Dean. « Tu l’as dit toi-même ; tu t’es bien débrouillé sans moi. »

« Peut-être, » dit Sam et à sa plus grande surprise, Dean le vit déglutir. « Mais peut-être que je ne veux pas que ce soit ‘bien’ pour le reste de ma vie. »

Dean ne fit aucun commentaire mais Sam continua sans s’en préoccuper. « C’est toujours la même chose, » expliqua-t-il. « Je chasse, je mange, je… Eh bien, je ne dors pas mais c’est de la routine tout ça. Plus rien ne m’anime, je ne… Fais que me mettre en colère des fois. » Il fixait le toit de l’Impala comme s’il voulait percer des trous dedans et Dean se demanda s’il pouvait y voir son reflet. Sam caressa de son pouce la carrosserie lustrée.

« T’avoir près de moi, c’est comme, je ne sais pas moi, manger ce que j’aime le plus au monde ou faire l’amour. C’est encore mieux que bien. »

Dean le regarda, bouche bée, sa tête tournant à cause de l’étrangeté du discours de Sam, mais les mots que Sam prononça ensuite se frayèrent un chemin dans sa confusion.

« Tu es comme un nœud dans mon mouchoir, tu me rappelle tous ces souvenirs, » dit Sam qui replia sa bouche en un sourire qui n’arriva pas jusqu’à ses yeux. « Comme la tête que tu fais quand je te joue un mauvais tour. Hé, tu te souviens quand j’ai collé ta main à cette bouteille ? » Dean ne répondit pas, mais Sam ne sembla pas le remarquer. « Lorsque je suis avec toi, c’est comme si je n’avais pas besoin d’une âme pour me souvenir de qui je suis. »

« Si, tu en as besoin, » dit Dean, horrifié. « Tu en as besoin. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « C’est ce que toi, tu affirmes, » dit-il. « Je n’en suis pas convaincu. Mais si j’ai le choix entre voir Bob Ross répéter et botter les fesses de quelques démons en Enfer, je crois que je préfère encore aller avec toi. » Son sourire s’agrandit comme s’il estimait rendre une faveur à Dean. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j’avalerai ce truc lorsqu’on va la libérer. »

Le ventre de Dean se contracta, menaçant de lui faire rendre le petit-déjeuner qu’il avait pris plus tôt. L’espace d’un instant, il fut tenté de laisser Sam là où il était parce que s’il ne mentait pas comme il respirait, cette chose essayait d’utiliser le visage de Sam à son avantage pour convaincre Dean qu’on pouvait lui faire confiance. Dean ne savait pas pourquoi Sam avait tout à coup décidé de le suivre, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que c’était à cause de l’ennui que ressentait Sam.

Le problème était que, le plan de Dean dépendait de la collaboration de Sam. Mais il ferait mieux de ne pas le mentionner.

« Si on fait ça, » dit Dean, « c’est moi qui fait la loi. »

« Je connais très bien cet exercice. »

Dean soupira, conscient que le Sam qu’il connaissait ne plaisanterait jamais là-dessus. Il se demanda si Sam le pensait vraiment ou si c’était une autre manipulation de sa part.

« C’est Cas qui commande et tu devras nous couvrir. »

« Bien sûr. »

Se détournant du sourire trop brillant de Sam, Dean secoua le drap pour le placer sur l’Impala.

: : :

Ce matin-là, alors que Dean était parti préparer la voiture, Cas avait contacté le Ciel pour demander à un de ses alliés de lui apporter une série d’amulettes qu’il voulait pour leur expédition.

« Tu crois qu’ils vont nous aider ? » Demanda Dean et Cas lui répondit d’un très simple « Oui. »

Malgré la confiance débordante que Cas vouait aux autres anges, Dean ne comptait pas trop sur leur concours rapide mais visiblement, il s’était trompé cette fois.

Lorsque Dean et Sam avaient quitté la remise, Dean avait vu Cas se tenir sur le porche avec un visiteur, une petite femme avec des cheveux en pointe et un teeshirt tie-dye. À l’inverse de la brigade en costume de Raphael, elle avait l’air d’embrasser la gauche.

De loin, Dean voyait la désapprobation sur son visage alors qu’elle parlait à Cas. À côté de lui, Sam gloussa. « Hé, tu crois que Cas a inclus un style vestimentaire plus relâché dans ses promesses de campagne ? »

Dean grogna. Ils s’avancèrent vers le porche et Cas salua Sam d’un signe de tête comme s’il avait su tout ce temps qu’il les rejoin-drait.

« Sam. »

La femme se renfrogna à leur arrivée en faisant la grimace. Des fois, Dean se demandait si les anges trouvaient qu’il sentait mauvais, qu’il portait une odeur d’œuf pourri, et que Cas était le seul pauvre couillon qui réussissait à supporter la puanteur qu’il dégageait.

Alors que Sam et Dean montaient les marches du porche, Cas chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et en sortit deux amulettes, des cercles rudimentaires taillés dans du bois sombre, un fil rouge tout autour.

« Portez-les, » leur dit Cas tout en les leur donnant. « Ils vous cacheront des chiens de l’Enfer et des gardes démoniaques. Pour un moment, du moins. »

« Et toi ? » Demanda Dean. Cas défit son col et leur montra la même amulette autour de son cou.

« Comme si ce sera suffisant, » le coupa l’autre ange, sa voix suintant de mépris.

« Cela suffira, » lui assura Cas. « Merci, Jophiel. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » dit Dean qui fit l’erreur de sourire.  « On le rapportera en un seul morceau. »

La femme inspira et lança à Cas un regard qui voulait dire, Ces deux-là ? Vraiment ?

« Donc vous avez vraiment trouvé les journaux ? » Demanda Sam, ignorant joyeusement l’hostilité de Jophiel. « Et ils  
marchent ? »

« Nous le pensons, »  dit Cas de façon équivoque et Sam haussa un sourcil.

« Mais ? »

En guise de réponse, Cas échangea un regard avec Dean. Dean leva les épaules en un haussement. Ils faisaient aussi bien l’un que l’autre.

« Les gens ont essayé d’utiliser les journaux comme guides, mais aucun d’entre eux n’a réussi, » expliqua Cas. « S’ils ont réussi à aller en Enfer, ils n’en sont jamais revenus. »

« Oui, mais ils n’avaient pas un ange sur leur épaule pour veiller sur eux, » ajouta Dean.

« Et vous ne devriez pas faire ça, » dit hargneusement Jophiel. Elle se tourna vers Cas comme si elle voulait remettre les idées de Castiel en place. Cas hocha simplement la tête et Jophiel laissa échapper une expiration bruyante par le nez.

« Je serai de retour à temps, » promit Cas alors qu’elle descendait les marches du porche.

« Tu as intérêt, » marmonna Jophiel avant de partir.

« Alors tu viens ? » Demanda Sam. Dean savait qu’il lui lançait une pique cachée.

« Oui, » répondit Cas. « Et toi ? »

« Qu’est-il arrivé du ‘je ne suis pas certain qu’il est sage de reprendre l’âme de Sam’ ? »

« J’ai été convaincu que cela en valait le risque. »

« Alors tu es prêt à faire des centaines de kilomètres en  
Enfer, » insista Sam, « pour une âme qui ne sera peut-être pas récupérable ? »

Devant cela, la voix de Cas s’adoucit. « Oui, » dit-il. « Je le ferai pour l’âme d’un ami. »

Sam fit claquer sa langue et sourit. « Mon vieux, je ne savais pas que tu tenais à moi ! »

Le visage de Cas se pinça en un renfrognement agacé et Dean se demanda plutôt pourquoi Sam voulait aller avec eux. Il avait tout de même l’intuition qu’il ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières. Passant le pouce sur l’amulette, Dean attendit alors que Sam glissait son propre collier par sa tête.

« On devrait y aller, » dit Cas.

« Ouais, » accorda Dean, qui mit son amulette.

: : :

Cas les téléporta dans une prairie entourée de chênes. Debout au-dessus d’une touffe de fléole des prés, Dean se retrouva à observer une église munie de placages de façade à laquelle il manquait son clocher. Il était évident que plus personne n’y venait. L’herbe était folle autour de la bâtisse et les fenêtres avaient été depuis longtemps bouchées avec des planches.

« Une église ? » Demanda Sam. « L’entrée de l’Enfer est dans une église ? »

« Une grande partie des églises ont été construites sur de hauts lieux mystiques, » dit Cas tout en marchant vers la porte. Il essaya de l’ouvrir avec la poignée, mais comme elle ne fonctionna pas, il ouvrit les portes dans un craquement assourdissant.

Dean entendit le vent secouer les arbres derrière lui et pendant un instant, ce bruit ressembla à un bruissement d’ailes. Il retira les pages pliées de sa poche arrière et les tint fermement dans son poing. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Le papier ne les protégerait pas.

Cas avança dans l’église et les ombres à l’intérieur l’engloutirent. Dean hésita, entendant encore la brise dans les chênes et le bois sec craquant dans les taillis.

« Des églises construites sur le toit de l’Enfer, » remarqua Dean, son cœur battant contre ses côtes.

« Hum, » dit Sam, détaillant l’église de haut en bas. « Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils ont abandonné celle-là. »

« Sans blague, » marmonna Dean. Ils suivirent Cas à l’intérieur et Dean dut cligner des yeux pour qu’il s’habitue à l’obscurité. Des pigeons battaient de l’aile dans les rives, quelques plumes errant jusqu’au sol, déjà couvert de poussière et de terre. Plusieurs bancs de l’église s’étaient effondrés ; d’autres étaient empilés contre le mur. Une croix de la taille d’un homme reposait contre le mur, mais l’autel avait été retiré.

Cas les conduisit le long de la nef jusqu’à l’avant de l’église. Près de la plateforme où l’autel aurait dû se tenir, ils trouvèrent une petite porte qui arrivait à peine au menton de Dean. De près, il vit une fine ligne de symboles brûlés sur le bord le plus élevé du bois.

Ce devait être la porte de derrière, mais Dean doutait qu’elle menât à l’extérieur.

« Ha, » Sam rit, mais Dean savait que cet entrain était feint, tendu. « Après toi, Alice. »

« La ferme et concentre-toi, » répliqua Dean hargneusement, alors qu’il sentait ses muscles se contracter. Il avait cette impression bizarre d’approcher d’une hauteur, comme si le Grand Canyon se trouvait juste derrière le pas de cette porte et qu’il atterrirait là où l’air était rare. Un petit souffle frais s’échappait des fêlures du bois et Dean eut la sensation que les sceaux avaient été brûlés quelques minutes plus tôt d’après leur odeur.

Cas murmura quelque chose et ouvrit la porte, se baissant sous le jambage. Dean remit les pages du journal de Dante dans sa poche et le suivit, appuyant ses mains sur chaque côté de l’embrasure. Il entendit Sam marmonner ‘dans le trou du lapin’, puis il passa au-delà.

* * *

**1**

**Les Prairies**

  _Les cercles de l’Enfer tournoient, ils sont différents. Le ~~champ~~ paysage n’est jamais le même sur la veille (nb : est-il allé là-bas au mois deux fois ?) […] Lorsque l’on monte les marches en [שאול], voici les règles : Tu ne mangeras point ce que tu trouveras dans les abysses, ni ne boiras. Si tu rencontres une figure solitaire sur ton chemin, tu ne lui parleras point._

 

 

 

  - Journal de Dante, vol. 3 p. 23 (avec annotations)

 

Dean ne se souvenait pas de l’Enfer en tant qu’endroit, mais il n’oublia jamais la sensation des chaînes. Il rêvait encore des lourds liens de fer tendus contre sa taille et ses poignets, s’enfonçant dans sa chair et l’écartelant petit à petit. D’autres fois, il se souvenait du poids des chaînes dans ses mains alors qu’il fixait autour de lui les tas recroquevillés d’autres âmes. L’enfer était une boîte, un espace sombre et confiné fait de murmures, de cris et d’odeurs de chair brûlée.

Ce fut différent cette fois.

Après être passés par la porte de l’église, Sam, Dean et Cas se retrouvèrent en hauteur sur le col d’une montagne, des vents puissants projetant des grains de sable et de la poussière dans leurs yeux. Le ciel, si tant est qu’il y avait un ciel, était bas et gris au-dessus d’un paysage lunaire : des pics escarpés s’élevaient de chaque côté du chemin, des éboulis couvraient la terre et rien ne poussait aussi loin que leur regard leur permettait de voir. Des plaines de neige immaculée recouvraient les plus hauts versants et les congères sales, faisant pression contre les rochers le long de la piste.

L’air glacé était mordant et portait une mauvaise odeur de soufre qui donna des haut-le-cœur à Dean. Lui et Sam nouèrent leurs mouchoirs pour recouvrir leurs bouches et leurs nez, ce qui améliora un peu leur situation.

 _Le premier cercle_ , avait dit Cas alors qu’il avait expliqué que l’Enfer se présentait sous forme de couches, comme un oignon. Il fallait descendre huit cercles avant d’atteindre le centre et donc, par extension, la Cage.

Dean marchait en file indienne avec Cas qui ouvrait la voie et Sam qui fermait la marche. Faisant une pause contre une montée raide, Dean regarda en bas pour voir comment son peut-être-frère avançait. Ses cheveux plaqués contre lui à cause du vent, Sam se balançait de pierre en pierre. Il leva un pouce à l’attention de Dean, la partie de son visage visible paisible et calme. Dean se mordit les lèvres et continua de monter, le gravier tombant en cascade sous ses bottes.

Au-dessus de lui, Cas avait un rythme rapide et le vent aussi bien que le sol traître ne lui posaient aucun problème. Ils ne devaient pas lui en poser. Son trench-coat flottait derrière lui comme une voile alors qu’il se dirigeait vers l’horizon dans une ligne droite.

 

 

: : :

Une escalade interminable plus tard, Cas s’arrêta tout à coup.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » Demanda Dean, le rattrapant. Il suivit le regard de Cas jusqu’au versant où il vit un bâtiment carré proéminant sur la roche. De loin, on aurait dit un château ou un donjon.

« C’est un poste de contrôle, je crois, » dit Cas.

Dean essuya la poussière sur son visage et plissa des yeux pour essayer de repérer d’autres choses. Le donjon était plutôt éloigné. Le simple fait que Dean pouvait le voir de là où il était voulait dire que le complexe était vaste. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Sam le rejoignit, retira son mouchoir et fixa le poste de contrôle. « Ça a l’air sinistre, » remarqua-t-il.

« Il devrait être vide, » dit Cas, mais Dean n’aima pas l’air désapprobateur sur son visage.

« Devrait ? » Répéta-t-il.

Cas se tourna vers eux et Dean vit les grains de poussière qui striaient aussi son visage. « Cette partie de l’Enfer est très ancienne, » expliqua-t-il. « S’il y a des démons qui demeurent aussi loin dans le cercle, c’est du menu fretin. Ils n’ont aucun but et n’influencent  rien. La cour a été déplacée autre part. »

« La cour, » dit Sam. « La cour de Crowley ? »

« Jusqu’à récemment. »

Maintenant qu’ils étaient à l’arrêt, Cas se rendit compte que Sam et Dean ne carburaient pas au même jus que les anges. Il les passa en revue, assimilant sans doute le visage rougi de Sam et la respiration saccadée de Dean. Dean attira l’attention de Cas avant qu’il ne propose de faire une pause.

« Allez, » dit Dean, la voix étouffée par le mouchoir. « C’est le crépuscule et il faut en profiter. »

Cas soupira, les coins de sa bouche tremblant. Sans aucun commentaire de plus, il commença à marcher, avec Sam et Dean en ligne derrière lui.

Ils avancèrent à grand-peine sur la corniche et Dean dut se concentrer sur ses pieds pour ne pas trébucher et tomber du bord. Malgré tout, ses yeux s’égaraient encore et encore sur la citadelle.

Lorsque Cas avait fait irruption en Enfer pour sauver l’âme de Dean, les anges avaient fait sauter la porte principale. Cette fois, Cas avait opté pour une méthode plus discrète en empruntant les chemins en marge décrits dans les journaux. Avec un peu de chance, ils éviteraient les routes gardées et se faufileraient jusqu’au cœur de l’Enfer sans être remarqués.

La façon dont ils libéreraient l’âme de Sam hors des griffes de Satan une fois qu’ils atteindraient la cage était une toute autre question.

: : :

Cela leur prit peut-être encore une heure avant d’arriver à hauteur du poste de contrôle. Dean avait observé les murs du donjon avec un malaise de plus en plus grandissant et maintenant qu’ils étaient dans son ombre, la tension lui retournait l’estomac comme une corde raide. Loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel avait commencé à s’assombrir, alors qu’une lueur pâle et jaune s’étendait à l’ouest. Dans ce crépuscule, les fenêtres du château clignotaient comme des centaines d’yeux.

Dean eût la nausée à force de regarder la citadelle, mais en même temps, il n’osait en détourner les yeux. Gravée dans son esprit, la forteresse l’observait également, irradiant de médisance. Avec ses hauts remparts et ses rives racornies, le château évoquait chez Dean les monastères d’Asie, mais il n’y avait rien de serein ou de beau dans cet édifice ; il semblait boursoufflé, avec les petites fenêtres criblant les murs comme la pourriture sous un toit affaissé. De ce point de vue-là, le donjon ressemblait à un cancer dévorant petit-à-petit la montagne.

Dean se demanda à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les salles à l’intérieur et il imagina un labyrinthe de cellules exigües, des trous émiettant les sols et des lanternes de fer desquelles s’écoulaient de la cire. Faire couler de la cire chaude sur le visage de ses prisonniers avait été l’un des passe-temps les plus inoffensifs d’Alastair. Dean se souvenait d’avoir regardé les ombres tremblantes des démons sur le mur parce qu’un seul regard de plus sur le sourire d’Alastair l’aurait brisé.

Il n’avait jamais vu ce qu’il y avait à l’extérieur des salles de torture, mais il aurait très bien pu s’agir d’un château.

Dean frissonna, une fois de plus conscient de la puanteur portée par le vent. Sam marchait d’un pas régulier derrière lui et pour une fois, Dean lui était reconnaissant d’être près de lui. Se concentrant sur le son des chaussures de Sam écrasant des cailloux, Dean remit en place les murs qui lui avaient servi pendant l’année précédente et mit de côté ses souvenirs de l’Enfer.

Pendant ce temps, Cas les pressa, allongeant le pas plus rapidement qu’auparavant.

: : :

La nuit tomba tout à coup et le ciel noir engloutit le doux crépuscule. Seule la lueur jaune à l’ouest demeura, dépeignant les pics des montagnes.

Patientant dans les ténèbres, Sam, Dean et Cas s’étaient installés derrière un groupe de rochers qui leur offrait un abri contre le vent. Assis dans les ombres de purée de pois, Dean entendait le gravier se jeter contre la roche alors que le vent les rejetait du col de la montagne. Il fourra ses mains sous ses aisselles pour garder la chaleur, mais ses vêtements ne lui offraient qu’une maigre protection contre le froid.

Ils avaient contourné le point de contrôle sans aucun incident mais si Dean regardait derrière lui, il voyait toujours le donjon, avec quelques lumières de la taille d’une tête d’épingle dansant sur le plateau du château. Il n’était pas abandonné alors. Dean déglutit et appuya un peu plus ses bras contre son torse.

Près de lui, Sam soufflait sur ses paumes, puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Dean l’observa et se rappela d’une nuit d’hiver passée dans l’Impala quelque part dans un champ. Ils avaient éteint la climatisation parce que faire tourner le moteur toute la nuit aurait vidé le réservoir. Les dents de Sam avaient claqué si fort que Dean n’avait pas pu dormir une seule seconde. Il se souvenait de l’odeur de l’essence et des couvertures qu’ils gardaient sous les sièges et il revoyait Sam, calé dans le recoin entre la banquette arrière et la porte de la voiture, le nez rouge dépassant de son écharpe.

Quel Winchester qui se respecte possède une écharpe ?

Dean sourit à ce souvenir. Sam se rendit compte qu’il l’observait et rabattit ses épaules.

« Merde, je meurs de froid, » dit-il d’une voix râpeuse.  « Tu te gèles le cul ? »

Dean sentit sa bouche tirer sur un sourire et il hésita, un soupçon de culpabilité le traversant. Il avait juré de garder ses distances et il était reparti à fréquenter _I, Robot_.

« Nah, on est bien ici, » marmonna-t-il et arma son cœur de courage, refoulant l’impulsion de s’inquiéter pour l’homme près de lui, de trouver du réconfort en sa présence. Ce n’était pas son petit frère. C’était juste un changelin avec le visage de Sam, sa fichue frange et les mêmes manies s’il voulait les utiliser.

C’était si facile à oublier.

Dean rentra les épaules et contempla la nuit, essayant d’ignorer Sam frissonnant près de lui. Une fois ses yeux habitués au noir, il se concentra sur Cas accroupi en face d’eux, son manteau comme une trace pâle dans l’obscurité.

« Dean, » dit Cas. « Puis-je voir les notes, s’il te plaît ? »

Dean déplia ses bras et le froid s’infiltra sous ses poignets alors qu’il attrapait les pages du journal dans sa poche. Cas les lui prit et les parcourut dans un doux froissement.

« Tu peux lire dans le noir ? » Demanda Dean qui serra les dents pour qu’elles ne claquent pas.

« Oui, » répondit Cas, l’air distrait.

« C’est chouette. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin des journaux ? » Voulut savoir Sam, s’approchant plus près jusqu’à ce que son épaule n’effleure celle de Dean. Dean recula d’un pouce.

« Je suis allé en Enfer une fois, Sam, » murmura Cas.

« Oui, mais allez, » insista Sam. « Tu es un ange du Seigneur et bla bla bla. Ils ne t’apprennent pas les plans de l’Enfer ? »

Cas expira par le nez et tendit les pages à Dean. « Vous savez, » dit-il, la voix hachée. « Pour des gens qui veulent faire les choses à leur manière, vous me demandez vraiment d’avoir toutes les réponses trop souvent. »

Le ton acerbe de Cas surprit Dean au point qu’il manquât d’en faire tomber les notes.

« Est-ce que tu viens de nous foutre une torgnole ? » Demanda Sam, méfiant.

« Si tu veux l’interpréter de cette manière. »

Doucement, Dean s’accroupit. Il essaya de deviner l’expression qu’arborait Cas dans le noir.

« Ça commence, hein ? » Demanda-t-il et Cas hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

« Attendez, » les coupa Sam, inquiet. « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

« C’est l’Enfer, » dit Cas. « Ça pompe mes ‘pouvoirs’. »

« Quoi ? Je pensais que tu étais tout neuf et amélioré ? »

Cas haussa les épaules. « C’est le cas, là-haut. Ici, je ne suis pas à ma place, » expliqua-t-il. « Il y a un équilibre pour toute chose. Les anges tirent leur force du Ciel. L’Enfer les affaiblit. »

« Les affaiblit, » répéta Sam. « Tu veux dire que ça te tue ? »

« Nous serons partis depuis longtemps avant que cela n’arrive, » soupira Cas et Dean ne saurait dire qu’il était irrité de l’inconvenance que cela représentait ou insulté par la supposition de Sam.

Cas s’accroupit sur ses fesses avec ses mains croisées entre ses genoux. L’observant, Dean ressentit cette même impression d’oppression qui s’était enroulée autour de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu’ils avaient discuté de cela pour la première fois. Il savait que Cas connaissait ses limites mais il avait tout de même fait le serment de ramener Cas avant que l’Enfer ne le tue. Mais Dean n’avait aucune idée de la façon de respecter sa promesse si l’Enfer décidait de se refermer autour d’eux. S’ils étaient repérés, si les démons serraient les rangs pour garder le chemin vers la Fosse, Dean pourrait faire autant qu’une mouche dans une cloche. Cas le savait, lui aussi. Dean avait essayé de le convaincre de ne pas y aller, mais Cas ne voulut rien entendre.

 _Tu as besoin de moi pour faire cela_ , avait-il dit. Dean avait été tenté de lui dire que ce n’était pas vrai. Il avait besoin de Cas. Point Final.

« Tu savais que ça arriverait ? » Demanda Sam et Dean sentit le poids du regard de Sam tomber sur lui.

« Oui. »

« Et tu l’a quand même embarqué avec toi ? » Siffla Sam.  
« Wow. Je sais que j’ai perdu mon âme, mais est-ce que tu es sûr que la tienne est toujours là ? »

La main de Dean se serra autour des pages du journal. Il fit un effort pour relâcher sa prise, défroisser les notes et les remettre dans la poche de son manteau.

« Comment est-ce que ça se manifeste ? » Demanda-t-il à Cas, ignorant l’air menaçant de Sam.

« Ce n’est pas grand-chose, » admit Cas. « Je crois que je perds mon sens de l’orientation. »

« Je ne le crois pas, » marmonna Sam et Dean entendit le gravier crisser alors qu’il bougeait. « Ça demandera combien de temps avant que ta boussole ne nous lâche ? »

« C’est en train d’arriver. Jusqu’au prochain cercle, peut-être. »

« Et après ? »

« Après, nous te suivrons. »

Dans le silence qui régna ensuite, Sam demeura de pierre.

« Pardon ? » Dit lentement Sam alors que toute émotion avait complètement quitté sa voix.

« Ton âme est une partie de toi, Sam, » expliqua Castiel. « Elle t’appartient et tu lui appartiens. Maintenant que nous sommes du même côté du seuil, tu seras attiré par elle. »

En d’autres termes, ils avaient besoin du corps de Sam pour localiser l’âme de Sam. Dean se souvint lorsque Cas lui avait expliqué cette affinité vaisseau-âme en Caroline du Sud.

_Comme les trombones à un aimant ?_

_Oui._

Sam se tut, digérant la nouvelle jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se raidisse tout à coup.

« Qu’est-ce que vous auriez fait si j’étais resté là-bas ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix serrée de doutes.

« Tu es là, non ? » Dit Dean et Sam laissa échapper un soupir brusque.

Laisser Sam derrière lui à Red Hill avait été un pari fou. Dean ne savait pas si Pas-Vraiment-Sam les aurait suivis, mais il avait espéré que la curiosité l’emporterait sur lui. Si Sam avait su qu’ils avaient besoin de lui pour trouver leur chemin, il aurait mis à mal l’expédition en refusant simplement de coopérer. Dean lui avait caché cette information exprès. Maintenant Sam se rendait compte qu’il avait été trompé.

Dean se préparait aux conséquences mais à sa plus grande surprise, Sam ne fit que le fixer. A Red Hill, ils en étaient presque venus aux poings parce que Dean était à la recherche des journaux de Dante derrière le dos de Sam. Maintenant il n’en pipait pas un mot ? Oui, non. Ça ne dérangeait absolument pas Dean.

Finalement, Sam se détourna pour observer le col de la montagne, toujours sans faire un seul commentaire de plus. Dean se reposa contre le bloc de roche, érodé par le froid qui filtrait de la roche et s’infiltrait dans son manteau. Il s’était attendu à ce que Sam se désiste une fois qu’il aurait craché le morceau, ou lui en coller une. Pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas fait ?

« Le jour sera bientôt là, » dit Cas et Dean cala une fois de plus ses mains sous ses aisselles. « Essaye de te reposer. »

* * *

**2**

**Les Déserts**

 

 

_Les gens qui sont allés en Enfer : Énée, Orphée, Ulysse, Gilgamesh, Pwyll_

_Cf La descente aux Enfers, Pierre 3 :19-20_

_Par lequel aussi il est allé prêcher aux esprits en prison qui avaient été autrefois incrédules, lorsque, du temps de Noé, la patience de Dieu attendait. (Trombone)_

_Catabase = La convention épique qu’à un héros de voyager en Enfer._

  - Extrait des notes de Dean, 23 décembre 2010, Cicero.

 

Pour passer d’un cercle de l’Enfer au suivant, ils devaient franchir un seuil. Cas avait dit à Dean qu’il serait en mesure de sentir la soudure entre les cercles, du moins jusqu’à un certain point. Dean ne savait pas trop comment ces seuils se manifesteraient, mais il supposait qu’ils étaient marqués d’une certaine manière. Il s’avéra qu’il ne remarqua même pas lorsqu’ils franchirent le premier.

La nuit dans la montagne de sembla pas aussi longue que les nuits normales et avec les premières lueurs de l’aube, Dean, Sam et Cas reprirent leur marche, suivant le chemin que Cas avait éclairé pour eux.

Sam n’avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis la révélation de la veille, mais il les suivit sans protester. Dean se méfiait de son silence, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait faire qu’accepter ce qu’il avait.

Après un moment, la piste quitta la corniche et passa dans une gorge, menant régulièrement vers le bas. Bientôt, les montagnes furent derrière eux et le paysage se nivela plus gentiment de chaque côté du chemin. Des arbustes épineux poussaient entre les rochers et du sable fin de mêlait aux graviers sous leurs pieds. Peu de temps après, le terrain s’aplanit et ils purent voir un bassin plat qui s’étendait jusqu’au bout de l’horizon.

Cas les conduisit au travers d’une ceinture de ronces et ils alors qu’ils quittèrent la plaine, ils tombèrent sur, ridiculement, des rails de trains qui commençaient au loin. Les rails semblaient à l’abandon, de la mauvaise herbe en étouffant les traverses. Un butoir poussiéreux marquait la fin de la ligne.

Regardant au-delà des rails, Dean embrassa du regard la plaine, essayant d’estimer l’étendue du sable des galets et des touffes de coleogyne. De grandes buttes de roche s’élevaient au loin, leurs contours rendus flous par un brouillard bleuté.

« Cas, » demanda Dean, regardant le désert avec le cœur lourd. « On est loin du prochain niveau ? »

« Nous y sommes déjà, » dit Cas et Dean haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il se retourna vers la chaîne de montagne qui semblait déjà si loin d’eux.

« Tu en es sûr ? » Demanda Sam, rompant le silence. « Tu ferais mieux de vérifier ta boussole, mon vieux. Ton aiguille est peut-être un peu de travers ? »

« Sam, » soupira Cas qui tourna son visage vers lui. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas la tête pendant un moment ? »

« Tu rêves. »

« Non, c’est le bon moment, » insista Cas tout en fixant Sam de son regard perçant. « Tant que mon ‘aiguille’ marche, je peux vérifier si trouves le chemin vers ton âme. »

« Ou si je vous induis en erreur, » dit Sam.

« Ou ça, » acquiesça Cas, aimablement.

De la colère traversa si vite le visage de Sam que Dean la remarqua à peine. Avec sa bouche serrée en une ligne dure, Sam se tourna et commença à marcher, sans regarder s’ils le suivaient ou non.

« J’espère que son âme le rendra moins agaçant, » marmonna Cas, alors que Sam s’éloignait le long des rails.

Dean se souvint des différents degrés du visage que faisait Sam lorsqu’il n’était pas d’accord et sourit.

« Ne compte pas là-dessus. »

: : :

Plus ils s’enfonçaient dans le désert, plus Dean voyait avec précision les formations rocheuses qui s’alignaient sur l’horizon. Ce paysage lui rappela Monument Valley, sauf que ces butes de roche étaient trop bizarres pour être naturelles. Pour commencer, elles étaient toutes pareilles, carrées et grandes, comme si un enfant géant avait laissé derrière lui ses briques de jeu.

Marchant droit devant lui, Sam ne s’était pas retourné une seule fois et Dean le laissa bouder. Il était encore étonné de voir que Sam avait fait ce que Cas lui avait demandé. Il avait décidé de ne pas lui chercher des noises et acceptait le côté arrangeant de Sam aussi longtemps qu’il déciderait de l’être. Le silence commençait tout de même à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Alors, comment ça se fait que tu en saches si peu sur la géographie de l’Enfer ? » Demanda Dean, qui avait envie d’entendre quelqu’un parler.

« Cela ne faisait pas partie de mon entraînement, » répondit Cas et sa bouche se pinça en une ligne dure. « Je suis un soldat, tu te souviens ? La seule fois où j’ai reçu des informations sur l’Enfer fut lorsque j’ai dû y aller. »

« Tu veux dire, lorsque tu es venu me chercher, » spécifia Dean.

« Oui, » acquiesça Cas. « Ils ont à ce moment-là détaillé le territoire. Nous avons attaqué un autre côté de l’Enfer, qui était une région peuplée. La voie vers les salles de tortures est plus courte mais bien mieux gardée. »

Dean déglutit, fixant à nouveau ses yeux sur l’horizon. Sa mémoire sensorielle émergea en lui, faisant apparaître rapidement des images de sang noir suintant sur un mur et le son de la chair qu’on arrache. Il lutta contre ces images, remettant en place les murs qu’il avait construits pendant les deux dernières années.

Inconscient du malaise de Dean, Cas continua. « Je pense que ceux qui sont d’un rang plus élevé ont des connaissances plus vastes des routes de l’Enfer et sur ses présages mais ils doivent se baser sur des rapports peu précis. Nous avons eu quelques espions qui ont mené à bien leur mission pendant le dernier millénaire, mais généralement, lorsque des anges tombent en Enfer, ils y restent. »

Dean lui lança un regard. « Combien d’anges déchus sont ici ? »

« Plus que tu ne le penses, » répondit évasivement Cas. « Je sais que l’un d’eux empêche quiconque de passer dans le sixième cercle. »

« Génial. »

Pendant un moment, ils marchèrent péniblement sans parler davantage et pendant lequel Dean contemplait la poussière de l’Enfer sur ses bottes. Il regarda devant lui et vit que Sam était passé sur les rails, marchant de traverse en traverse. Cela lui prit une seconde pour se rendre compte que Cas l’observait toujours.

« Je suis surpris, » laissa échapper Cas.

« De quoi ? »

« Je pensais que revenir en Enfer t’affecterait plus que cela, » admit Cas. « La plupart des gens seraient morts de peur. »

Cas semblait si sérieux et impressionné que Dean ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Cas, ses sourcils tiquant.

« C’est juste que, » commença Dean, qui secoua la tête.  
« Mon vieux, j’ai peur. Je suis mort de trouille. » Il inspira, sentant une fois de plus sa poitrine oppressée par les souvenirs. Il s’était rendu compte depuis longtemps qu’il n’oublierait jamais le temps qu’il avait passé ici-bas et cela était assez difficile de vivre avec. Et il se retrouvait ici, là où il s’était donné tant de mal pour se traîner hors du piège… Il n’avait pas encore pris la pleine mesure de l’impact que cela avait eu sur lui.

« C’est comme si chaque respiration que je fais ici me ramenait sur le chevalet, » murmura Dean, déglutissant et se forçant pour que sa voix ne faiblisse pas. « Comme si je n’en étais jamais parti, tu vois ? »

« Tu en es parti. »

« Des fois, je me le demande, » admit Dean. « Je fais ces cauchemars et ils ont l’air tellement réels, Cas. Je ferme les yeux et je pense toujours qu’il y a quelqu’un près de moi, qui attend, tu sais. Qui me surveille… »

« Alastair– » commença Cas mais Dean l’interrompit.

« Non. » Il éclaircit sa gorge, pensant qu’il serait préférable qu’il ne continue pas, mais maintenant qu’il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter. « C’est moi, Cas, » admit-il en sentant son cœur s’effondrer devant cette vérité. « Je me vois. Comme si j’étais là-bas. J’étais devenu un monstre malsain et sadique. Et le pire ? C’est que c’était toujours moi. Et en plus, même… »

Dean s’interrompit, serrant les dents alors qu’il sentait la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Sa peau brûlait encore de honte, non au souvenir de la douleur qu’il avait enduré, mais à celui des tortures qu’il avait infligé et de ce que cela lui avait fait ressentir.

Libre. À ce moment, il s’était senti libre.

Dean passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, sa respiration plus irrégulière qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Cas le fixa, puis tourna son visage vers les rails.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir récupéré plus tôt. »

Moi aussi, pensa Dean. S’il avait su que de l’aide allait arriver, aurait-il tenu plus longtemps ? Il en doutait. Cela lui avait pris du temps pour dissiper la honte qui s’approchait de lui comme une vague prête à se fracasser. Mais cela lui faisait du bien d’avoir Cas près de lui. Cas avait toujours semblé convaincu que Dean méritait d’être sauvé. Même après qu’ils aient découvert le plan qui se cachait derrière la résurrection de Dean, Cas croyait toujours en lui et pensait qu’il pouvait faire le bien autour de lui. Il avait choisi Dean dans le foyer des artistes et Dean ne l’avait jamais oublié.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l’as fait ? » Voulut savoir Dean.

« Quoi, venir te chercher ? » Demanda Cas et Dean secoua la tête.

« Non, ce que je veux savoir, c’est pourquoi toi ? » Il se posait souvent cette question. Le Chœur Céleste aurait pu envoyer n’importe quel ange pour être son fer de lance mais il avait choisi Cas. Cas, qui avait pris le parti de l’humanité et s’était rebellé contre le Ciel. Si Uriel avait arraché Dean à son chevalet de torture, il y avait des chances pour que l’Apocalypse batte son plein à l’heure qu’il est.

Dans ses moments les plus philosophiques, Dean supposait que l’ordre qui avait distingué Cas ne venait pas de Michael, mais de quelqu’un plus haut dans la chaîne alimentaire et qui savait exactement ce qui arriverait.

Mais la réponse de Cas renversa toutes les hypothèses de Dean. « Parce que je l’ai demandé. »

Dean trébucha en s’arrêtant et Cas s’interrompit en même temps, l’air à moitié désapprobateur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu– »  Commença Dean, mais avant qu’il ne puisse terminer, Sam les appela.

« Hum, les gars ? »

Cas se sauva tout à coup, monta sur les rails et avança à grands pas vers Sam. Dean marcha au petit trop derrière lui, égrenant sur son passage les questions qui avaient parcouru sa tête.

Alors qu’ils le rejoignaient, Sam leva brusquement sa tête vers le ciel. Dean suivit son regard et vit un point noir se diriger vers eux. Un corbeau, peut-être ?

« Ça vole rapidement, » marmonna Cas.

« Et contre le vent, » ajouta Sam.

Dean sortit le couteau de Ruby et se prépara à, quoi exactement ? À le jeter ? Sam sortit un couteau, lui aussi, normal et sans capacités surnaturelles. Cas avait convaincu Dean qu’apporter des armes normales seraient inutiles mais Dean aurait bien voulu avoir son pistolet en cet instant. Sa main tressaillit vers son étui absent.

Dean maudissait encore leur arsenal réduit lorsqu’il remarqua Cas, qui se tenait les jambes écartées et le bras levé. Il étendit la main vers le point qui approchait comme s’il voulait l’attraper en vol.

Le point fut secoué deux fois avant de se mettre à voler vers eux encore plus rapidement. « Cas ? »

Dean déglutit.

En l’espace de quelques secondes, la chose était assez près d’eux pour prouver qu’il s’agissait bien d’un oiseau, ou du moins, qu’il avait des ailes. Et il s’approchait aussi vite qu’une balle. Dean se prépara pour l’attaque lorsque Cas serra tout à coup son poing et l’abaissa. L’oiseau s’arrêta en plein vol et tomba, s’écrasant au sol avec un froissement violent.

Sam siffla et s’éloigna du chemin, s’approchant de la créature déchue. Dean le suivit avec Cas dans son sillage.

Son cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine, Dean fixa le tas de plumage noir à leurs pieds. Ça avait les ailes d’un cordeau, mais le reste de son corps était couvert de fourrure. La tête était chauve et grise, et se terminait en un grand bec dentelé. C’était la chose la plus étrange que Dean ait jamais vu.

« C’est quoi ce truc ? » Laissa échapper Dean.

Cas toucha la créature avec le bout de sa chaussure et fronça les sourcils. « Ce sont des screeches, je crois. »

« _Des ?_ »

« Elles se déplacent toujours en volée. »

Dean eut à peine le temps de digérer l’information que Sam se raidit près de lui.

« Oh, merde, » murmura Sam et lorsque Dean suivit son regard, il repéra un nuage de points noirs qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« Cas, » Dean serra les dents. « Tu t’en occupes ? » Lorsqu’il se retourna pour le regarder, le visage tendu de Cas lui dit que ça ne serait pas aussi facile. Cela avait-il déjà été le cas ?

« Allez, mon vieux, » insista Sam, fasciné par la volée en approche. « Fais appel à tes pouvoirs et fais-les marcher ! »

« J’ai besoin de temps, » grogna Cas qui enroula ses poings sur ses côtés.

Dean serra la mâchoire. « Tu as deux minutes ou on va servir de graines pour oiseaux. »

Ces mots avaient à peine quitté sa bouche que Dean entendit le son d’un éboulis près d’eux. Fronçant les sourcils, il chercha au sol la source de ce bruit et vit une taupinière s’élever d’un point de sable et de terre.

En l’espace de quelques secondes, le tas gonfla et se fissura, du sable s’écoulant des fêlures comme si quelque chose poussait en-dessous. Le bout d’une aile noire se montra, puis une bosse de fourrure. La poussière cascadait d’une tête informe alors que la screech se formait dans le désert comme une larve géante.

Une chair de poule le parcourut de dégoût, Dean regarda d’autres bosses qui se formaient dans le sol près d’eux.

Avait-il bien dit deux minutes ?

« Eh bien, tu portes la poisse, » cria Sam qui recula jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se retrouve contre l’épaule de Dean. Dean compta six tas qui pulsaient et bougeaient et encore plus qui se préparaient.

« Cas, » dit-il, fier qu’il ait réussi à ne pas briser sa voix.

Cas regarda les screeches émergeantes, retira son épée de son manteau et la lança à Sam. « Gardez-les à distance. »

« Merde, » répéta Sam, qui laissa tomber son couteau et leva l’épée de Cas.

Suivant d’anciens pas de dance, Dean se précipita pour couvrir Sam et marcha lourdement sur une des créatures qui se dégageait des éboulis. Les os des ailes craquèrent et le corps de fourrure céda sous les bottes de Dean. Mais alors que Dean enfonçait ses talons dans la screech, une autre se libéra et bondit vers le visage de Dean.

Reculant, Dean la frappa latéralement avec son bras et sentit le bec acéré raser sa joue. Il entendit encore plus de bruits d’ailes derrière lui et le sifflement d’une épée angélique. Sam jurait alors que de plus en plus de screeches sortaient du sol et courraient à toute vitesse vers eux.

Quelque chose frappa Dean à la nuque, aussi lourd qu’une batte de baseball. Il se retourna pour essayer de l’attraper et sentit une autre screech buter contre son bras.

« Merde, » cria-t-il en arrachant le screech de son dos, donnant des coups de pieds dans une autre qui s’agitait près de sa cheville. Deux autres le frappèrent à la poitrine, enfonçant leurs serres dans son manteau. Il entendit Sam crier son nom et quelque chose qui avait l’air d’un « Fais attention ! »

Arrachant les screeches de ses vêtements, Dean leva subitement la tête et vit la volée juste au-dessus de lui, leurs ailes occultant le ciel.

Alors que les screeches se dirigeaient vers sa tête, Dean se raidit et se retrouva face à deux douzaines de becs qui le transpercèrent sur-le-champ.

« Dean ! » Cria Sam qui se retrouva tout à coup près de lui, agrippant Dean par les épaules et le poussant au sol. Dean se laissa tomber par réflexe, se faisant tout petit et Sam s’enroula autour de lui, tirant Dean contre les courbes de son corps. Dean eut le temps d’haleter, et d’inhaler une vague de sueur, de sang et de chaleur, puis la volée tomba sur eux comme une pluie drue.

Dean serra les dents face à la douleur et serra la manche de Sam. Il sentit Sam se raidir, l’entendit grogner entre ses dents serrées alors que de plus en plus de screeches plongeaient sur lui.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Sam, _non, ne fais pas ça_ , lorsqu’un coup aussi fort que le tonnerre traversa l’air et fit trembler le sol sous leurs pieds.

L’espace d’une seconde, rien ne se passa, puis les screeches tombèrent du ciel et s’écrasèrent sur le désert comme des fruits trop mûrs.

Lentement, Sam étira son corps et dégagea Dean, tous deux s’étirèrent. Tout autour d’eux, le sol était couvert de screeches mortes, leurs ailes et leurs serres faisant des angles assez étranges.

Dean tourna la tête vers Cas, qui se tenait debout avec ses paumes toujours pressées l’une contre l’autre. Son visage était tellement dur qu’il aurait pu être fait de pierre mais l’air autour de lui semblait encore trembler. De fines mèches de feu bleu serpentaient autour des mains de Cas, puis elles s’éteignirent.

Sans un mot, Dean se mit sur ses pieds. Sam fit de même, grimaçant alors qu’il déroulait son dos meurtri.

« Alors l’Enfer draine ta force ? » Demanda Dean.

« Une partie, » répondit Cas en s’approchant pour jeter un œil au dos de Sam.

« Rappelle-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère lorsqu’on sera là-haut. »

Cas sourit et plaça ses mains sur le manteau en lambeaux de Sam. « Si j’avais aussi peu de sang-froid, tu serais mort depuis longtemps. »

 

: : :

Laissant derrière eux le tas de screeches mortes derrière eux, Dean, Sam et Cas continuèrent leur marche le long des rails. Sous peu, Dean repéra un alignement de bâtiments au loin. Ils semblaient être sortis de nulle part, poussant dans le désert comme des mirages. Ou des taupinières. Dean frissonna.

Alors qu’ils s’approchaient, Dean vit que les maisons faisaient partie d’une ville en frontière, quelque chose tout droit sorti d’un Western de Sergio Leone. Les rails s’étendaient au-delà du village mais il n’y avait aucune plateforme, juste une cabane avec un panneau qui indiquait qu’il s’agissait de la Station Sandy Skull.

Dean n’avait pas besoin d’aller vérifier pour savoir que la ville était déserte. À force de voyages sur les routes secondaires des États-Unis, il avait eu sa dose de villes fantômes. Ironiquement, très peu d’entre elles étaient hantées. Descendant des rails, Sam, Dean et Cas contournèrent la station et arrivèrent sur la rue principale.

Dean observa les fausses devantures des maisons, les porches qui allaient d’un bâtiment à l’autre et cela en dit beaucoup sur la façon dont l’Enfer modelait ses paysages en fonction des endroits construits par l’homme. Il n’y avait aucun endroit en Enfer qu’on ne pouvait déjà visiter à la surface.

« Je vous en prie, dites-moi qu’on est près d’un autre seuil ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit Cas en faisant un signe de tête à Sam. « Bon travail. »

Sam lui renvoya un regard noir et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

Cas inclina la tête, imperturbable. « Tu ne peux pas encore sentir ton âme, n’est-ce pas ? »

« J’ai juste suivi les rails, mec. »

Comme si sa réponse n’avait pas d’importance, Cas hocha la tête et reprit le commandement. Tous trois descendirent la rue principale qui était en fait la seule route de la ville.

Cas avait soigné le dos de Sam mais il y avait encore des déchirures dans son manteau, marquant les endroits dans lesquels les screeches avaient réussi à tailler. Alors qu’ils marchaient dans cette ville, Dean continua de regarder le dos de Sam et se souvint comment Sam s’était enroulé autour de lui, le protégeant.

Pour lui, cela n’avait pas de sens. Comment cela pouvait-il concorder avec l’attitude de Sam qui consistait à je-me-fous-de-tout-et-surtout-de-toi ? Cela tourmentait Dean, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le lui demander.

« Par ici, » annonça Cas qui monta sur l’un des porches qui entouraient la route. La maison qu’il avait désignée ressemblait à un lieu public, peut-être un saloon, avec des portes en ailes de chauve-souris. Cependant, une fois à l’intérieur, Dean se rendit compte de son erreur.

« Mon vieux, » dit-il. « Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Cet endroit était muni d’un bar, mais sans les tables et les chaises, la pièce était décorée de riches divans rouges et de tapis orientaux. Un boa en plumes traînait sur l’un des canapés comme la peau abandonnée d’un serpent. Encore plus révélateurs, les instruments sur le bar se composaient d’un fouet et d’un collier en cuir dont Dean imaginait qu’il n’irait pas sur un caniche. Deux verres de whiskey attendaient sur le comptoir comme si les propriétaires venaient tout juste de sortir.

« Attendez-moi une seconde, » dit Cas et Dean haussa les sourcils.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Cas leva les yeux vers lui et partit, disparaissant derrière le rideau près du bar.

Fasciné malgré lui, Dean traîna dans la pièce, regardant les trous dans les divans où les souris avaient élu domicile dans les coussins. Il y avait des souris en Enfer ?

« Mon vieux, » dit Sam. « Cet endroit est bizarre. »

« Tu m’étonnes, » marmonna Dean. Ils se tinrent devant une peinture accrochée à un mur, montrant une femme nue sur des draps. L’eau avait craqué  et fait enfler la toile, changeant le visage de la femme en une tâche, de la peinture verte, beige et rouge descendant en traînées.

Dean mordilla ses lèvres et détourna le regard, fixant Sam alors qu’il regardait par-dessus son épaule, tirant sur les déchirures de sa veste. Dean ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis se lança et dit sa question. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« Fait quoi ? » Demanda Sam et Dean dut refouler l’envie de lui dire ‘arrête de faire ton idiot’.

C’était simple. « Dans le désert. Pourquoi tu m’as sauvé ? »

Sam le regarda et pendant une seconde, Dean aurait juré que Sam n’en savait pas la réponse. Puis le visage de Sam se durcit et il haussa une épaule.

« Je t’avais dit que je surveillais tes arrières, » dit Sam. « C’est ton problème si tu ne crois pas en moi. » Puis il laissa Dean et se dirigea vers le rideau par lequel Cas était passé.

« Cas ? » Appela Sam et Dean entendit Cas lui répondre.

« Je suis là. »

Sam disparut derrière le rideau mais Dean s’attarda, digérant la réponse de Sam. Sa première impression était que Sam voulait vraiment dire ce qu’il avait dit, mais il devait se tromper. Peut-être qu’il avait protégé Dean parce qu’il le pouvait et que cela pourrait lui servir plus tard.

Il n’avait cependant pas eu cette impression. La sensation de Sam le recouvrant était la même qu’avant, comme Sam, le frère avec qui Dean avait grandi. Sam, qui avait pris un pistolet et tiré entre les yeux d’une banshee avant qu’elle ne pose la main sur Dean.

Dean ferma les yeux, se débattant contre ses doutes. Il était tellement sûr que le Sam qui était revenu de la Cage n’était rien d’autre qu’une coquille vide, et au mieux un imposteur. Mais était-il possible qu’une trace de l’ancien Sam soit toujours logée dans son corps ?

Merde, il ne devait pas se fourvoyer. Cela n’avait pas d’importance de toute manière. S’ils sauvaient l’âme de Sam, Dean ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que Sam soit à nouveau entier. S’ils échouaient, ils seraient morts de toute façon donc les questions sur l’authenticité de Sam seraient franchement discutables.

Se dépêchant pour les rattraper, Dean écarta le rideau, gagnant une bouffée de poussière et de moisissure. La pièce derrière le bar était plus grande qu’elle ne devrait l’être et elle était également plus haute, sans fenêtres et le sol était d’un fer grillé sous leurs pieds.

Lorsqu’ils le rejoignirent, Cas se débattait avec la porte d’un ancien ascenseur. Dean ne demanda même pas pourquoi il y avait un ascenseur dans un bâtiment muni uniquement d’un rez-de-chaussée. Il regarda plutôt la poulie au-dessus de la cabine et devina que cet ascenseur ne pouvait aller que dans un sens.

« C’est le seuil ? » Demanda Dean.

Cas ouvrit la porte d’un mouvement brusque et les charnières crissèrent. « Oui. »

Dean regarda le sol de la cage d’ascenseur ouverte et se mordit la langue.

« Nous descendons. »


End file.
